Riddle me This, Riddle me That
by Shadow-foxxx
Summary: Hermione was her usual bookwormish self until she spent a whole summer of alone time with her parents. Now she is returning to Hogwarts to start her sixth year with a whole new look, a new boy friend, and possibly a new identity...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for the whole story: I'm not J.K Rowlings, never was and never will be.

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Hermione woke up and looked at her clock next to her bed and it read 8:45, she laid there for a few minutes thinking about what her day would hold.

It was Hermione's last day of summer and she had made plans to meet Ron, Harry, and Ginny in Diagon Alley to buy their books for the year. Ron had invited her to visit the Burrow but when she asked her parents (Doug and Janie Granger) they told her that she couldn't because they wanted to spend the whole summer with her, so this was the first time that she would see her three best friends since their sixth year at Hogwarts.

With this thought she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, and let the hot water cascade down her body. Once she finished washing her hair she turned the water off and walked to her closet and opened it to try to find something to wear- she decided on a cute pleated jean-mini skirt and a pink tube top that showed off her newly acquired curves. She took her wand and aimed some well placed straitening spells at her frizzy hair and then applied some make-up, some sparkly pink eye shadow, blush, mascara, and some shinny lip gloss. She turned to the mirror and looked at her reflection and thought 'Wow I look hot!'

Then her mind turned to her new boyfriend who was none other than her best friend Ronald Weasley, as she thought of seeing Ron today butterflies erupted in her stomach and she giggled. Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother calling from the downstairs,

"Hermione—you're going to be late meeting your friends if you don't get down here now!"

Hermione looked at her reflection one more time before slipping on some brown flip-flops, grabbing her purse (which she had put an extending spell on so that she could carry her wand and any other useful items she deemed necessary), and she bounded down the stairs.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad! Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"

"Not so fast young lady, I want you to sit down with your father and I and eat something".

Hermione grudgingly sat down and took a piece of toast from the tray her mother offered her.

Hermione couldn't help herself as she polished off the toast in five big bites, she gulped down some orange juice and ran to the fireplace.

"Bye!!"

Before her parents could say anything she was off to Diagon Alley via the floo network.

Hermione felt herself fall onto the ground,  


'Damn! I can never get this right! I just hope no one saw that!'

But no such luck-- she looked around and there stood none other than Draco Malfoy with his goons Crabbe and Goyle and attached to Malfoy was none other than Pansy Parkinson. Apparently Malfoy didn't see who she was because he let go of Parkinson's waist and offered her a hand up,

"Miss are you ok?"

Once she was on her feet again she said,

"Thank-you Malfoy that was so Un-Malfoyish of you."

This snapped something in Malfoy,

"Wholly crap! It's Granger! Come on lets go before we get mudblood on us!"

And with that they walked away. Hermione started walking towards Flourish and Blotts and there she spotted Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

"Ron!!"

She ran up to Ron, threw her arms around his neck and then planted a big kiss on his waiting lips.

"Ron, I missed you so much!"

"Mione! I missed you too!!"

She turned to Harry and Ginny who were waiting patiently,

"Hey you guys! How was your summer?"

Harry was the first to answer,

"Well it was full of the Dursley's… I don't think I would have survived if it wasn't for Ron's invitation to the Burrow."

Ginny was next, "Well, my summer was perfect! I got to spend time with Harry and you know what that means!"

She leaned over and kissed Harry. Hemione giggled and then looked over at Ron who had turned red and was muttering, "Why me? Why me?"

"Well Ron- I don't have to ask you how your summer was!" Laughed Hermione.

"Hermione how was your summer?" Asked a distracted Ginny.

Hermione looked down and then up, "It was interesting… My parents were acting like this summer would be the last time they would see me again but with that I got to spend more time than I ever have with them…"

Harry finally looked up from Ginny, "Hermione don't you like spending time with your parents? I mean you're making it sound a bit like, well like my summer…" Harry laughed at his own joke and then looked questioningly at Hermione.

"Of course I like spending time with my parents, it's just that they tend to smother me when I am with them and I need to come up for air once in a while. But on the bright side I was able to get a lot of reading done and speaking of books lets go get ours."

They all went into Flourish and Blotts, got their books and then Flooed home to pack their trunks for the next day.

Please read and review! I really want to know what you guys think and if you think I should keep writing this story. Also if anyone would like to be my beta please send me a message!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Two Snakes and a Ferret

That night at Malfoy Manor…

"My faithful death eaters! I have a new assignment for one of you. I need you to find a girl who attends Hogwarts. She should be 16 and on October 31st she will celebrate her 17th birthday. But before then she will start to have some very noticeable changes will occur in her. Now let us see Lucius."

A death eater stepped forward, "Yes my lord?"

"Your son will be starting his 7th year at Hogwarts, correct?"

"Yes my lord."

"I would like him to keep his eyes open for this girl, and none of you will harm her or else you will answer to me… You are dismissed!"

* * *

Hermione woke-up with a start and focused on her clock: "Oh no!! It's 10:00! We only have an hour before the train leaves!"

She jumped out of bed and into the shower, grabbed some jeans and a baby blue and pink sort sleeve shirt, she grabbed her wand and shot some straitening spells onto her hair, applied a little make-up, grabbed some flip-flops and her trunk and dragged it down the stairs.

"Good-morning Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione sang out.

It was then that she saw Ron, Harry, and Ginny, "Why didn't you guys wake me?"

The three of them looked up at her sheepishly but it was only Ron who answered, "We're sorry Moine', I went in to wake you but you just looked so peaceful that I couldn't wake you…"

Harry hit Ron on the back of the head with the copy of the Daily Prophet he was reading, "What lover-boy here was trying to say is that we are sorry- we kind of forgot to wake you. Sorry…"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What great friends you lot are…"

"I'm sorry Mione', please forgive me…" Begged Ron.

"Oi' mate, you look pathetic." Laughed Harry.

Ron just glared at Harry. Harry shrugged and went back to eating his breakfast.

Hermione finished lugging her trunk down the stairs and sat down in an empty chair next to Ron and she started to nibble at a piece of toast and it was not long before they loaded the car with their trunks and headed off to Kings Cross Station.

They arrived to the station with only ten minutes to make it to the platform. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione loaded their trunks onto trolley's and wheeled them to platform 9 ¾ where they said good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before they entered the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Somehow in the midst of all of the other students Hermione got separated from Ron, Harry, and Ginny so instead of stopping to look for them she dragged her trunk onto the train and found and empty compartment and before long she was fast asleep…

She heard the compartment door slide open and she opened he eyes and before her stood Draco Malfoy, She sat-up:

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?"

"I uhhh… was just looking for my friends… So Hermione have you turned into a bad girl wanna-be?"

"No, what are you talking about?"

"Well, I noticed the tattoo on your back…"

"What tattoo? I don't have a tattoo!"

"Yes you do…"

Hermione grabbed a mirror out of her trunk and looked at her back.

"That's impossible! I never got a tattoo! Malfoy get out of here!"

* * *

Malfoy's P.O.V

My father told me about my assignment from the Lord Voldermort and he was anxious to start so he decided to go through each compartment and see if he noticed anything strange. He opened a compartment and saw none other then the mudblood lying on a seat asleep. Her shirt was pulled up a bit and he saw a tattoo of a snake on her back he quietly slipped out of his apartment and grabbed a muggle camera out of his trunk and snapped a picture and with this Hermione woke-up…

* * *

Hermione walked into the train's corridor looking for Harry, and Ron and quickly found them buying lunch from the trolley.

"Harry, Ron! Gin! I've been looking for you! Where have you been?"  
Ron took Hermione in a bear-hug and then kissed her fiercely on the lips and then answered her:  
"We've been here- you must have got on the train before us... We almost missed it because Harry here had some trouble getting through the platform again..."

"Oh well, come sit down you guys I just had a weird run in with Malfoy…"

They all sat down Hermione on Ron's lap, and Ginny on Harry's- Hermione then told them of what happened.

Harry was the first to speak up, "Well lets see this tattoo…"

Hermione pulled up the back of her shirt and the boys saw a tattoo of two entwined snakes…

"Hermione what are you playing at?" Ron glared at her before he stormed off…

"I'd better go check on him, but Hermione you've got to admit it is weird." Harry followed Ron out.

The train soon stopped at Hogsmeade Station and all of the students were taken up to the castle in carriages.

* * *

You've heard of be kind and rewind? Well be kind and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Discovered

Hermione walked into the Great Hall with only Ginny by her side,

"Gin- I don't know why Ron got so mad. I mean I didn't get a tattoo! It just showed up!"

"Hermione, it's not normal and that's what got to Ron. You've always been so predictable and now this goes completely against everything that he has gone to expect."

"Gin- I don't know what to do! I don't want to be with someone who at the first sign of change will run away from me."

By this time they had reached the Gryffindor table and Hermione looked over at Ron who was still glaring at her. Hermione just looked at Ginny; Ginny just gave her an encouraging smile, "You gotta do what you gotta do, I'll stand behind you no matter what- that's what friends are for".

Ginny smiled encouragingly as Hermione stood up and walked over to Ron and slapped him: "Ronald Weasley! I loved you and then how you return my feelings, by getting pissy when I tell you something out of the ordinary!"

"But, Hermione…"

"No Ronald do not say anything! We are over!" And with this she stormed off to sit next to Ginny.

With an exasperated breath Hermione plopped down next to Ginny on the bench, "Who knew Ronald could be such a prat?"

Ginny started to giggle, "Hermione you don't even know…"

The two girls started talking and pretty soon Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Attention students!! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!! Students will do well to remember that the forbidden forest is off-limits. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that there is no magic allowed in the hallways. Now before we start the sorting I would like to announce this years head boy and head girl, the top witch and wizard in their class- Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. I would ask that these two come and see me at the end of the feast. And now without further ado let the sorting begin!"

Hermione usually loved watching the first being sorted but she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear one first year being sorted… The next thing she heard was Dumbledore telling the students to dig-in.

Food appeared before them and although Hermione saw Ginny pilling food onto her plate she didn't follow suite and this warranted a few strange looks from her friends.  
Before Hermione realized the feast was over and the perfects were escorting the students to their dorms, she approached Dumbledore's chair,

"Ahhh… Mrs. Granger and Mr. Malfoy… you both now why I have asked you to stay behind. The professors have deemed you to acceptable to be this year's head boy and head girl. Now I know that you both have had your differences, but I suggest most strongly that both of you put these behind you so you are able to work together throughout the year."  


Hermione and Draco both muttered a quick, "Yes professor" without their eyes leaving the floor in front of them.

"Good then, let me show you two to your common room."

"The two heads share a common room, I hope this is expectable, as it has been for hundreds of years...I hope this is expectable to the both of you." Said Dumbledore after seeing the looks of pure terror plastered on the two heads faces.

Draco and Hermione again muttered," Yes professor."

"Good then! Now follow me." Dumbledore walked briskly out of the great hall to the first floor.

"Here we are! The password is 'Black Licorice' I will leave you two alone to get settled and dare I say acquainted?"

Dumbledore started to walk off through the castle and as he was disappearing around a corner Hermione could swear she heard him chuckle, "Remember to behave you two." Hermione scowled at this.

"Is something wrong with your face? Or is all of that dirty blood getting to you?" Asked a smirking Draco.

Hormione trying to be civil ignored Malfoy and quickly said, "Black Licorice!" With this She disappeared into the hallway which the swinging portrait revealed followed by a scowling Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Later That Night in Draco's Room

* * *

Draco was sitting at his desk trying to write his father a letter,

_Father,  
I have been keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary here at school and I have discovered something that I think The Dark Lord would want to see. I have found a spot in the castle where I can disaperate. I will be arriving at the manor soon. _

_Your Son_

Draco woke up his sleeping owl as he fastened the letter to its leg, "Take this letter to my father at the Malfoy Manor and hurry!"_  
_

Draco stood at the window to his room as his great back owl flew out of sight.

Draco stood at the window for a few seconds watching the skies to make sure his owl did not reappear and once he was satisfied that the owl was indeed on his way to his father Draco grabbed his wand off of his night stand and went over to the corner closest to the window and disappeared…

_

* * *

  
_Later at Malfoy Manor

* * *

Draco arrived in the main entrance hallway with a crack and was greeted by an impatient Lucius Malfoy, "What is it Draco? Show me!"

Draco pulled out the muggle camera and put his want to it drawing out a picture from inside, the picture of Hermione's tattoo.

"Where did you get this picture boy?" Asked Lucius.

"I was looking around in different compartments on the train and saw the mudblood Granger asleep with this on her back..."

"Very good Draco come with me I'm sure you want to be there when the Dark Lord see's this."

Without waiting for a response from his son Lucius swept off with a stuttering Malfoy in tow and they only stopped when they reached a large door with snake handles. Lucius knocked once and a very raspy voice answered, "Enter!"

Lucius swept in the room and then fell to his knees and Draco followed suit, "My lord, my son has discovered something that I know you would like to see…"

Without missing a beat Draco put his wand to the camera and pulled out the image.

Voldermort froze, "Where did you get this boy?"

"My lord it is a tattoo on the back of the mudblood Hermione Granger."

"Very good Draco. Now I would like you get close to this Hermione Granger and make sure no harm comes to her and I expect you to bring her here on All Hollow's Eve. Now leave me!"

Draco and Lucius bowed to Lord Voldermort and then disappeared out the door.

While Draco was closing the door he heard a soft whisper, "My Mia. My darling Mia. I've finally found you!"

* * *

Please Read and leave me a review- constructive criticism is the way to grow and plus when you review it makes me want to write faster! Thanks!

Mindy


	4. Chapter 4

I dedicate this chaper to all of those who have left me reviews and especially to reader101- thanks you guys!

* * *

Chapter 4: Avada Kedavra

The next morning Draco awoke and slipped into the common room only to see Hermione reading a book on the couch, "Good morning Gra…Hermione."

Hermione looked up, "Malfoy did you just call me Hermione? What happened to Granger on the mudblood?"

"Well since we will be living with each other for the next year, I thought it would be best if we started using our first names."

"Ok fine Malf… I mean Draco have it your way but don't assume that this means that we are by any means friends!"

"But Hermione don't you want to even try to be friends?"

Draco thought to himself, 'this is pretty fun; she's not that bad after all… Wait what the hell am I thinking? She's a mudblood!'

Draco didn't even hear Hermione's answer and only after she stormed out of the portrait did Draco realize that she had spoken.

The day went by quickly but Hermione couldn't help but feel lonely since no one was speaking to her except Ginny who was always off with Harry. This is it went quickly until Potions… She walked into the classroom five minutes before class and to her dismay the only two seats open were next to Ron and then Draco. She started walking towards Ron but turned to Draco instead.

"Hello Draco, can I sit here?"

Draco opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Pansy Parkinson, "Get away, we don't want any of your germs on us mudblood! Aren't I right Draky?"

Draco glared at Pansy, "No Pansy, you're not right. Besides this is the only open seat."  
He turned to Hermione, "Your welcome to sit here Hermione."

Hermione sat down to only find herself sneaking glances at Draco, 'What am I doing?? He is the enemy! Awww… but he is so handsome, maybe being his friend wouldn't hurt…'

Her thoughts were interrupted by an impatient Snape, "Ms. Granger, I asked you a question! If you don't answer within the next 5 seconds I will be forced to take points away from your house!"

Without missing a beat Draco shouted out the answer. "Well done Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Granger you should take some lessons from Draco here. Oh- 10 points to Slytherin!"

Hermione turned to Draco and mouthed the words, 'Thank-you.'

Malfoy smirked in reply.

The lesson quickly came to an end and as Hermione stood-up she was greeted by and angry Pansy, "Mudblood, what do you think you are doing stay away from my Draky!"

And then Pansy slapped her hard.

Hermione clutched at her now reddened cheek and ran towards the head's common room, "Black Licorice!"

She entered into the common room and collapsed on the couch sobbing. She did not know that someone had followed her until she felt a cool hand stroking her hair and face, "It's alright Hermione, pansy is bitch, don't pay any mind to her. Honestly Hermione, she is just jealous of you…"

With this said Draco leaned over Hermione and kissed her.

* * *

Draco's POV

I followed Hermione into the common room and watched her fall to the couch sobbing. As I watched her I was overwhelmed by an intense urge to kiss her. I fought this urge and decided to sit next to her, I couldn't help but touch her hair and face, and then I the urges that I had been fighting won over and I kissed her. This didn't go over to well, she stood up and instead of looking like herself she had long midnight black hair, emerald green eyes that would put even potter to shame, and pale skin.

"How dare you Malfoy!! You almost had me fooled into believing you could actually change! You Malfoy are nothing but a snake!"

And with this said Hermione stormed out of the common room.

* * *

Draco's POV

Draco just sat on the couch in total silence, 'I cant believe that someone had actually walked out of a room on me! I mean who in their right mind would walk out on me the prince of slytherin, especially a mudblood after I stooped low enough to comfort her?'

This was not expectable so I stormed out of the portrait to find Hermione and either jinx her or hex her. 'I think the hex will be a more appropriate move- hmmmm… now which hex should I use?'

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice in the back of my head that sounded very much like my father, 'Remember Draco you are not to harm one hair on the mudbloods head!'

I ran back through the portrait and into my room where I grabed my camera off of the desk in the corner. Then again I ran out of the portrait.

"Oh Hermione! Where are you?" I Called loudly.

Then I heard a loud scream and saw a green light sinning around one of the many corridors of the castle.

I rounded the corner and sure enough there was Hermione staring two death eaters (who I knew instantly as Crabbe and Goyle's fathers) straight in the face. The only thing truly odd about this encounter was that Hermione was glowing a fierce green, green like I had never seen it before.  


Before anyone registered that I was present I snapped a picture of Hermione in all of her new-found glory, one for lord Voldermort because I thought this would interest him and then another for me (What can I say? I'm attracted to power. And right now Hermione had power I had never seen before. But then I also couldn't shake the feeling that maybe I had seen it before).

Hermione laughed a merciless laugh as she pointed her wand at their hearts, "Avada Kedavra!" And then the two lifeless forms fell to the floor with a thud.

Hermione then collapsed to the floor and lay there squirming with tears running down her pale cheeks from the obvious pain she was in as her hair turned back to its natural brown and her eyes faded from green to their normal honey brown.

"Who are you Hermione Granger and why is the Dark Lord protecting you?" Questioned Draco softly.

Draco picked the sobbing girl up in his arms and carried Hermione back to the common room and got her all settled in and then went back into the hall but instead of finding the two bodies he found something else (or should I say someone else?)

* * *

Please read and review- constructive criticism is the way to grow!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Emotions

There is front of him stood none other than lord Voldermort and Draco's father. Draco bowed stiffly at the waist, "My lord…"

"Lord Voldermort was the next to speak, but this time his voice was full of anger and maybe even a little fear, "Mister Malfoy what happened?! Did I not give you direct orders that no harm was to come to the girl? Do I need to show you what I do to those who disobey me?"

Lord Voldermort raised his wand, "Cruc…"

* * *

Draco's P.O.V-

Standing infront of me was my father and Lord Voldermort and before I knew it Voldermort was raising his want to perform a curse on me. He yelled "Cruc…" Then stopped only after that did I dare look up from the floor is front of him and that's when I saw her…

"Hermione what are you doing out here? You were asleep on the couch in the common room a few minutes ago. Please go back now!"

Hermione stood there her eyes going from Draco to Voldermort. She pulled her wand out of her robes and pointed it at Voldermort, "Don't you dare hurt one hair on Draco's head."

* * *

Draco's P.O.V-

Am I the only one noticing the bizarreness of this situation? A mudblood protecting me?

My eyes were glued on Hermione and without warning her eyes started flicking from their normal honey-brown color to emerald green, her hair then started darkening until it was midnight black and it lengthened its self somehow so that it fell right into the middle of her back. I took my eyes off of this new beauty to look at lord Voldermort and my father, but like usual neither of them were showing any sight of emotion and then I was just about to look back at Hermione when I saw a smile drawn across Voldermort's lips.

Voldermort showing an emotion? Now I knew this was bizarre…

I looked back at Hermione who had shrunk a few inches and had grown breasts, an arse, and even curves in all of the right places. "Holy crap was she hot!"

And then it hit me…

"Crucio!!" Screamed Voldermort.

Draco was on the ground with his face twisted in pain. And he was unable to look at Hermione to see that she was again glowing a fierce green.

Then without warning, "Expelliarmus!!"  


Voldermort's wand flew out of his hand and it to Hermione's. At this Hermione looked shocked, 'Did I really just disarm the most powerful dark wizard of all time?'

Lucius was the first to speak, "My lord, how could a mudblood seventh year take away your wand with a simple disarming spell?"

"She was able to do so because she is not the mudblood you speak of, her blood is purer then yours or your son's will ever be! And if I hear that you or your son has spoken about her in such a vulgar way again I will be forced to punish you severely- hmmmmm…. Maybe I will turn you both into squibs. "

"My lord, what do you mean?" Asked a puzzled Lucius.

Voldermort stared at Draco who had gotten up to stand next to Hermione his eyes flickering from Draco to his father, "You along with all of my followers will find out on All Hallows Eve, be patient… As for you Mister Malfoy you had better protect her or else…"  
With this said he walked up to Hermione who was still glowing slightly, "Mia my dear, can I have my wand back?"

This struck an odd chord in Hermione's head, 'Why is he calling me Mia and why is he being so kind? He is supposed to be a monster...'

Not being able to stop herself she replied smugly, "I don't know can you?"

At this both Draco and his father were stunned, someone had talked back to lord Voldermort? To both of their astonishment Voldermort threw back his head and laughed. Not the cold laugh that he usually had, but a laugh filled with warmth.

"Oh Mia! You have not changed, not one bit and I am so glad, you remind me of her, your…"

Pain crossed Voldermort's face, "Never mind that. May I please have my wand back."

A stunned Hermione handed his wand over and with a crack both he and Lucius were gone.

* * *

Read and Review! Why you may ask? Well my dear readers it helps me improve my writing and it motivates me to write faster.

Mindy


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter and just to show you how sorry I am I made it a little longer than the others. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6: Dreams

* * *

Draco finally reached the now shaking Hermione and without a word he took her in his arms and held her while she shook. After she got the shaking somewhat under control Draco lead her back to the common room and sat her down on the couch. When Hermione reached the couch she curled up tightly into a ball and fell into a deep sleep.

Draco walked up the stairs to his room and sat on his bed, "Accio camera!"

The camera flew into his outstretched hand. He put the tip of his wand to the back of the camera (where the film would be) and drew the pictures he took of Hermione out of it, he then kept prodding the camera and the eventual result was a neat pile of pictures lying next to him. He started thumbing through the pictures and pulled out one of the pictures that showed Hermione fully transformed with green a green aura around her and a smirk on her face- he put the picture in a frame next to his bed (the frame that once held a picture of Pansy).

Next he grabbed a piece of parchment off of his desk and scribbled down a quick message:

Father,  
I thought that these pictures would please lord Voldermort.  
Your son and his faithful servant,  
Draco

Draco slipped the pictures inside the parchment and quickly tied the note to his owl's leg, "Bring that to my father as quickly as possible."

The owl looked straight at Draco and gave him what could be described as a Malfoy smirk, and flew gracefully out of the open window.

Draco lay down on his bed and stared to think, 'Who really is Hermione and why is she so important to the dark lord?'

Draco was deep in thought when he heard a tap at the window; he opened it and in flew his owl with a note attached to its foot,

My son,  
Lord Voldermort is quite pleased with your actions and wants you to take his mark. I do not quite understand this but he has taken a special interest in you especially in regard to this girl. Protect her and I can see Lord Voldermort rewarding you and our family for their service.  
Your father,  
Lucius

After reading the letter Draco decided that he was too tired to try to solve this mystery tonight so he went to the bathroom and when he emerged again he just wore boxers. He climbed into his bed and pulled the quilt up and well into a deep sleep.

Draco immediately started to dream, and what a peculiar dream he had...

* * *

He was standing in a corner and saw a woman giving birth to a baby girl and next to her sat a young man with very pale skin, green eyes and jet black hair.

"Oh Tom, isn't she beautiful? What should we name her?"

"Mia- Mia Hermione…"

The dream flashed forward to sometime in the not too far future and the little girl looked to be about five or six

The woman was watching the little girl run around when all of a sudden Draco saw a jet of green light and the woman crumpled to the ground and then someone laughed a cruel and heartless laugh.

End of Dream

* * *

Draco woke up in a sweat, 'where did that dream come from? What does it mean?'

After a few minutes of sitting in a stupor a thought crossed Draco's mind: 'What was Lord Voldermort's name before he became Lord Voldermort? Wasn't it Tom?'

'Is Hermione really Mia Hermione Riddle?'

'Holy shit! The dark lord's daughter is down sleeping on the couch! I'd better move her to her bed before anyone catches wind of this- and starts wondering why I'm sleeping in a warm bed while the dark lords heir is sleeping on the couch…'

Draco jumped up and quietly opened up his door, walked down the stairs to the couch to the sleeping Hermione and scooped her up in his arms and carried her up to her bed and laid her down. "Mia Hermione Riddle, I know who you really are, You're safe now…"

Unknown to him Hermione was having a similar dream as he had:

* * *

She was standing in a corner of a dark house and saw a woman giving birth to a baby girl and next to her sat a young man with very pale skin, green eyes and jet black hair.

"Oh Tom, isn't she beautiful? What should we name her?"

"Mia- Mia Hermione…"

Flash Forward

The woman was watching the little girl run around when all of a sudden there was a jet of green light and the woman crumpled to the ground and then someone laughed a cruel and heartless laugh.

The little girl ran up to the woman and with tears streaming down her pale checks she started shaking the limp form, "Mommy!! Mommy where did you go?? Mommy I need you!" Then the little girl screamed as someone picked her up.

"Little girl are you lost?" Asked a man who looked a lot like Hermione's father.  
"No something happened to my mommy and I don't know what to do…" Said the little girl through her tears.  


Someone new came into focus, it was a woman; "Oh John dear- let's take care of her for now, I mean we can't just leave her here."

She turned to the little girl, "Honey would you like to go home with us for now? We will find out what happened to your mommy."

"Ok…"

The little girl crawled in back seat of the car and they drove off…

But the dream wasn't over- the young man that Hermione saw at the beginning of the dream ran out of the woods, "Mia Where are you??"

He looked up and saw the car driving away and he saw a flash of black hair in the window, "Nooo!! Mia!! My precious Mia!! Come back!!

He collapsed on the ground…

End of the dream

* * *

Read and Review! Why you may ask? Well my dear readers it helps me improve my writing and it motivates me to write faster.

Mindy


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Breaking Free

* * *

Mia woke up with a start and looked around at the unfamiliar room, 'where am I?' she thought to herself and almost instantaneously Draco appeared.

"Good morning Mia! I hope you slept well". He said with a slight bow- _What the hell am I doing bowing to her? She maybe the dark lord's daughter but I still don't need to grovel! Anyways I don't think that my lord wants me to know about her origins…_

"Oh, hi Draco. Ummm… could you tell me where I am and why I'm not in my room?" As she thought, _did Draco just bow to me? This is getting stranger by the minute! Does this mean that my dream was actually right? Am I Voldermort's daughter? I guess if I am I should get used to this treatment, I mean my father is the most powerful dark lord…_

"Oh! That's a funny story actually. You see you fell asleep on the couch and you didn't look that comfortable so I brought you up to my dorm because I couldn't figure out the password to get into your dorm." Draco waited for the obvious question of where did he sleep- but it never came.

"Oh the password is Mia… Wait where did you sleep?!"

"Oh, I took the couch."

"A Malfoy sleeping on a couch? What is the wizarding world coming to?"

They both laughed softly and it was Hermione who spoke next, "I had the strangest dream last night… Oh what am I thinking, it was only a dream, you don't want to hear it."

"No Mia… I mean Hermione I really would like to hear it; you see I had a weird dream last night to".

"Well it started off with a beautiful woman giving birth to a baby girl and next to her sat a young man with very pale skin, green eyes and jet black hair…" Hermione recapped her dream and the whole time Draco stared at her his eyes full of fascination. "And then the young man collapsed on the ground in pain and he said, 'my precious Mia, No!!"

Draco looked stunted… "Hey Draco, whats up?"

"Hermione, I had the exact same dream, well minus the end… well I guess we now can understand your transformations… You must have been but under a charm to make you look like the husband and wife who took you from that park but who were they? I mean they couldn't have been the Grangers, they are muggles and in order for someone to use this charm they have to be a witch or wizard…"

Hermione thought about Draco's words for a second, "Well the granger's did have this friend come over to the house a few times when I was young and when he was in the house I always did feel a weird spark in the air, now that I think of it, I'm pretty sure that spark was magic… I guess he could have put the charm on me, but why?"

"Do you remember what he looked like?"

Hermione thought for a second and then she ran off and left a very confused Draco, "Hermione where did you go?"

"Sorry Draco, I'm just looking for a picture… Yes! I found it!"

Draco heard a door slam and the sound of feet running down the hallway. A few seconds later he had a picture thrust into his hands- it was a picture of Hermione, The Grangers, and a strange slimy looking man which had a slight resemblance to Snape. Draco took his wand and waved it over the picture, "Revealo!"

At first nothing happened to the picture but then the man's hair turned from a greasy blonde to an even greaser black.

"Well Hermione, we discovered who the mystery man really is and your right he is a wizard…"

Hermione stood on her tip-toes and started to peak over Draco's shoulder at the picture and what she saw took her so much by surprise that she lost her balance; Draco dropped the picture and caught Hermione around the waist.

"But why would he but a concealment charm on me?" Asked a confused Hermione.

"If you think about it, it is very logical- Snape is one of Voldermort's most trusted servants… Your father must have discovered where you were and he wanted to protect you from those that would hurt you to get to him…"

Hermione sat down on Draco's bed with a thud, "What? No that is imposible! I'm Hermione- Hermione Jane Granger I am in no way related to Voldermort!"

"No you're not. You're Mia- Mia Hermione Belatrix Riddle… Voldermort's only heir… Oh no! I wasn't supposed to say that! Shit Voldermort is going to want my head on a platter!"

Hermione laughed, "Calm down Draco! If I really am Mia Riddle- I think I would have a say in that! And any who I think I like your head- how should I put it?-- attached to your body!"

Hermione grabbed her toiletries and headed to the shower. As she let the hot water cascade down her body she began to think about what Draco told her- _Hell no! I can't be Voldermort's daughter; he is a sick estranged man! I will not and cannot be the only daughter of the man that killed my best friend's parents and countless others! This can't be happening!! Not to me!! I'm Hermione Jane Granger, not Mia Hermione Belatrix Riddle, I'm not… _

By the time she got out of the shower tears were streaming down her face and they continued while she was getting ready. A knock sounded at the door, "Mia… I mean Hermione- do you want to walk with me to the great hall?"

Hermione wiped quickly at her eyes, "Uhhhh… Sure Draco that would be nice… just give me a few more minutes…"

She quickly shot a drying spell followed by a straitening spell at her bushy hair, and then quickly applied some make-up the muggle just in spite- _hahaha Voldermort! Your supposed daughter is putting on makeup like a muggle! What do you think of that?? _She wrapped a towel around herself, threw open the door and ran to her room shouting over her shoulder, "One more minute Draco!"

She slammed her door closed and started eyeing her closet, "What should I wear?!"

She finally decided on a tight pair of jeans and a baby blue shirt, she threw on a pair of black shoes and her robes and ran out of her room, "Ok Draco I'm ready!!"

She ran out of her room to grab her book back off of the couch and almost ran into Draco.

Draco looked her up and down, "Where's the fire?? Slow down Mia you'll hurt yourself and then what will I tell your father?"

"Draco please don't call me Mia… I'm just Hermione!"

"Ok, how about Riddle?"

"No, don't call me that either!"

Draco looked stunned, "Well I can't call you Hermione anymore- it doesn't feel right… Not now when I know the truth. Can I at least call you Mia while we are alone?"

"Fine Draco, just don't let it slip where anyone can hear! Can we go yet?? I'm getting hungry."

The two of them left the common room. Bumping arms as they walked… Little did they know that someone already heard their little secret…

* * *

Read and Review! Why you may ask? Well my dear readers it helps me improve my writing and it motivates me to write faster.

Mindy


	8. Chapter 8

I am sorry this has taken me so long to write I have a million excuses but all I'm going to say is I'm sorry! Please forgive me!!

I am going camping with my husband and his family this weekend but I will try to get another chapter up before I leave on Wednesday:)

* * *

Chapter 8: A Secret

As Draco and Hermione walked down the hall bumping their arms together as they walked they both felt jolts of energy passing through both of their bodies until Hermione saw a shadow lurking behind them…

HPOV:

Hermione looked over her shoulder and paused as she saw a flash of black hair disappear behind a corner, "Hey Draco, go ahead into the great hall and I'll catch up with you in a few minutes."

Draco turned to Hermione and saw her face drained of color, "Hermione what's wrong?"

"Uhhhh… It's nothing I left a book I need back in the dorm…"

"Hermione, its Saturday- what do you need a book for?" Questioned a confused Draco.

"Draco you really haven't been around me enough- I always have a book with me, in case I get bored…" I let out a weak chuckle.

"Hermione, I'm not that dense… What's wrong?"

I pulled Draco down the hall a ways before whispering to him, "I think someone heard us talking…"

"Hermione, do you want me to stay with you?"

"No Draco! I need to do

this on my own- just think of it as my first step to becoming Mia."

Draco watched in amazement as Hermione's eyes flashed to green and her hair turned jet black, "Uhhh… Hermione, you're turning into Mia again".

Hermione paused and then her mouth turned up into a small smile which quickly turned into a smirk that rivaled Draco's, "And I'm okay with that right now".

Draco started at Hermione like she was crazy but he thought it was best not to question her so he turned and walked off down the long corridor.

?POV:

Someone peered around one of the stone columns at Draco and Hermione as they walked out of the portrait . I crazy grin spread across their face as they saw Hermione glance over her shoulder_, 'Good, she _

_saw me- So she's trying to take my place as being Voldermort's favorite well I'm going to squash the idea out of that dirty mudblood for once and for all.' _

They let out a small giggle until they saw the transformation happening down the corridor, _'Holy Crap! I'm not staying here!' _

They took off running down the hall hidden against the rows of columns.

HPOV:

Hermione walked down the hall and peered around the columns and when she didn't see anyone she glanced down the hall at the disappearing form. She let out a very un-Hermione like giggle then ran down the hall to catch up with Draco.

* * *

Read and Review! Why you may ask? Well my dear readers it helps me improve my writing and it motivates me to write faster.

Mindy


	9. Chapter 9

I am looking for a beta to help me out with this story, is anyone interested?

* * *

Chapter 9: Close Calls and Near Misses

HPOV:

Hermione ran down the hall until she caught up with Draco, "Whoever it was must have ran when they saw me coming."

Draco smirked, "Well you did look pretty pissed off, I would have been scared too!"

Hermione giggled, "Uhhh… Hermione you still look like Mia and Dumbledore is coming this way…"

Hermione swore under her breath as she tried to get out of the Mia Riddle mindset and succeeded just as Dumbledore approached her, "Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy come with me please."

With that said Dumbledore proceeded down the hall with his robes flowing behind him followed by a grim looking Hermione and a confused Draco.

The bedraggled party stopped in front of a statue gargoyle statue and then Dumbledore detached himself from the group, "Lemon Sherbet!"

A door behind the gargoyle statue slid open to reveal a spiral stair case and Dumbledore proceeded up the staircase followed by a now pale Hermione and a not so cocky Draco.

When they had reached the top of the stair case Hermione could see into Dumbledore's office and she saw a furious looking Pansy standing in front of the desk. Draco took Hermione's hand and gave it a little squeeze. Hermione squeezed back and moved a bit closer to Draco and in a whispered in his ear, "Draco, I think it was Pansy that overheard us… I'm scared…" Draco put his arm comfortingly around Hermione's waist, "Don't worry Mia, like anyone is going to believe her… Remember who you are!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and Draco dropped his arm from Hermione's waist but he still held on tightly to her hand and for this she was grateful. "Miss Parkinson has claimed that she overheard you and Draco discussing you being Voldermort's daughter. I told Miss Parkinson that this was a nasty and false accusation but she was very persistent and that is why I have brought you three up to my office today."

Dumbledore turned to Hermione, "Miss Granger- is there any truth in this accusation?"

"No sir there is not…" Replied a flushed Hermione.

"Miss Granger you do not seem completely secure in your answer, is there anything you would like to add?" Questioned Dumbledore.

"Yes sir their actually is, I think why Pansy is accusing me of this is because Draco and I are spending a lot more time together and now Pansy see's me as competition." Hermione turned to Pansy with tears in her eyes, "Pansy what have I ever done to you?"

Pansy rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak but Dumbledore spoke first, "Now that we have that cleared up you may go Miss Parkinson. Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy would you kindly stay behind?"

Pansy walked out of the office with a huff and Draco whispered to Hermione, "Nice one Mia, where did those tears come from?"

Hermione wiped her eyes and let out a small giggle, "Now Miss Granger- you and Mister Malfoy must be wondering why I asked you to remain behind and I am going to make this as quick as possible so that you can grab some breakfast before class. Miss Granger you seem to have had something so drastic in your life occur in the past few months, something that has triggered a very rare occurrence an inner shift. This inner shift is so severe that I have reason to believe that you are no longer supposed to be in Gryffindor. Due to the fact that you are a seventh year I will not require you to be sorted in the great hall so I would just ask you to put on the sorting hat one more time."

Hermione nodded her head slightly and Dumbledore took the sorting hat off of the mantel and placed it on her head.

'_Very rare, very rare indeed… Now where should I put you? You have a great mind one of the best I have ever seen, Ravenclaw would be lucky to have you and so would Hufflepuff but neither of those are right.Where to put you? Cunning and smart you are, so Slytherin seems like the perfect choice…'_ "Slytherin!" With this Hermione felt herself getting dizzy and then everything went black.

Hermione felt something cool against her forehead and she let out a soft moan and then she let her eyes flutter open, "What happened?"

"You passed-out when the hat put you in Slytherin… I've been so worried about you, so has everyone else." Draco stroked Hermione's hair.

Hermione suddenly sat up, "Who else?"

"Well Potter, Wesley, and little Wesley have been here, some other people in our house and Snape was here, I think he is worried that Pansy did something to you and that your father will want his head on a platter."

Hermione let out a giggle, "Now that is a head my father can have."

Draco smirked, "Now there is my Mia."

Hermione grinned and squeezed Draco's hand, "I guess I am your Mia, but what will my father say?"

Draco's face fell," Well I guess he will either accept me or crucio my ass."

"He wouldn't do that to the one his daughter loves would he?"

"You love me?"

"Why Mister Malfoy, I think I do!"

Draco smirked his famous Malfoy smirk, "I love you too Mia." Draco bent down and kissed Hermione softly.

* * *

Read and Review! Why you may ask? Well my dear readers it helps me improve my writing and it motivates me to write faster.

Mindy


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The New Slytherin

?POV:

As they stormed into their dorm, which they shared with five other seven years, they threw them self down on their bed and screamed into a pillow.

"Are you alright?" Questioned the roommate who occupied the bed next to the screamer.

"Just peachy, if you'll excuse me I need to write a letter." With this said they took a piece of parchment out of their bedside table and sat down at their desk with a quill in hand:

_Aunt Bella,_

_There is a girl at Hogwarts that is claiming to be the daughter of the dark lord, and this may be a threat to our whole family and especially to you if indeed she is who she claims to be. The offender in this matter is none other than the mudblood Hermione Granger. _

_Other than that my seventh year here is going great, you would be proud at the number of people I have made cry. _

_Love, _

_Your favorite Niece_

They blew lightly on the piece of parchment before sealing it with wax, tying it to the leg of an owl, and throwing the dumb bird out of the damp moss-covered window.

HPOV:

'_Draco told me he loves me! Does a mental happy dance inside her head But I wonder what Harry, Ron, and Ginny are going to say when they find out… I hope that they are happy for me, but I doubt they will be… Well I guess I will cross that bridge when it comes…'_

Hermione was back the heads dorm with Draco and they were both lounging on the green couch in the living room before their next class started, Hermione with her potions book propped open on her knee and Draco with a quitich magazine.

'_I wonder if now Snape will treat me better in Potions, now that I am in his house…'_

"Hermione, why are you reading your potions book when you know everything in it?" Questioned Draco.

"I don't know everything in it and plus now that I'm in Slytherin maybe Snape will listen to me now." Replied a smug looking Hermione.

"But Hermione… We only have 10 more minutes before we need to go down to the dungeons, why don't you put your book down and snuggle with me?" Whined Draco.

"Fine, but only because you look so darn cute when you pout." Hermione closed her book and then gave Draco a sweet little kiss.

Their little kiss turned into much more as Draco begged for entrance with his tongue Hermione complied to his request quite willingly as her hands ran through his white-blonde hair.

Draco's hand slid under her shirt and softly massaged her back as their kiss deepened. Draco was about to slip off Hermione's shirt but she pulled away.

Hermione looked at Draco with sorry eyes, "Draco, that is to fast…"

Draco looked down at the floor before Hermione could see the shame in his eyes, "I'm sorry Hermione I never want to do anything to make you uncomfortable."

"No harm, no foul." Hermione leaned into Draco placing light kisses under his neck and then she looked over her shoulder to the clock on the wall in their mini kitchen.

"Oh crap! We've got to go! Class starts in five minutes!" She grabbed her book off of the table, shoved in her bag, threw on her now crumpled robe, and took Draco's hand and pulled him through the portrait.

Hermione and Draco burst through the Potions Room door a few minutes later and Snape looked up with an amused look on his face; "Miss. Granger, Mister Malfoy how kind of you to join us. Hermione I would like to be the first to congratulate you on your great fortune, Slytherin is lucky to have you." With this said he motioned to two empty seats at the front of the room and Hermione and Draco sat down but not before Hermione saw the hurt looks that played across Ron and Harry's faces.

Draco saw Hermione looking across the room at Ron and Harry as her face fell. Draco took Hermione's hand and gave her a comforting squeeze and he whispered in her ear, "It's okay my Mia. Remember the first day in the great hall when Ron got pissy with you? If they are truly your friends they will accept you over time."

Hermione squeezed back, "It's not that… It's just I'm ruining the golden trio and there is nothing I can do about it."

Draco saw a tear sparkle in Hermione's eye and he whipped it away with one gentle finger, "Look on the bright side Mia, you've still got me."

Hermione smiled brightly, "I love you Draco and thank-you."

Draco put his arm around Hermione's shoulder in a comforting manner and Snape who was making his way around the room smiled at this before he smacked both Ron and Harry in the back of their heads for talking.

Read and Review! Why you may ask? Well my dear readers it helps me improve my writing and it motivates me to write faster.

Would anyone like to be my beta for the rest of this story? Please, please, please?? I'll give you a cookie!

Mindy


End file.
